prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Russia
'General' In the Russian Federation some special rules for mobile phones apply. You should check them first to avoid frustration. Basically, you can't expect anyone to speak English in this country. So you might print out the offer in Russian before to show what you want. To make it easier, the most important words are shown in Cyrillic too. 'Basics' It's next to impossible to show all prices for Russia, because their pricing is immensely complex. The Russian Federation consists of 85 "federal subjects" which can be provinces, territories, federal cities or other districts and are called regions in this article. For every region even the same provider has different prices. So we only give it here for the Moscow region (and St. Petersburg for Tele2). They are the highest in the country, in other areas you can expect to pay a little less. Living in this huge country, the residents have mostly more than one SIM card. Like in the US and China, every SIM is locked to a specified provider and region too. All calls, text and even data traffic made outside of this region lead to domestic roaming surcharges even within the same provider. Furthermore, there are incoming roaming charges for calls from abroad or different Russian regions by the same provider too. So to try buy a SIM card at the place, where you are going to use it most. The complicated dialing of phone numbers within Russia is explained in detail in this WIKI. To avoid any problems with russian-style dialing, it's better to dial all numbers in international style with "+" sign and country code. For data, you can skip these rules, but be aware that there a two kinds of data packages: "domestic", valid only within the specified region of your SIM card leading to surcharges outside and "national" valid all over the federation. Have in mind that internet access to some sites is "controlled" or censored. So you might think of installing a VPN program or app before. The official censorship targets are porn, drug abuse, suicide, pedophilia and copyright infringement (official black listin Russian only, inofficial Wikipedia about the situation in English). 'Networks' Russia uses European frequencies throughout its country: 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G (up to HSPA+) on 900 and 2100 MHz mainly in the cities and 4G/LTE on 800 and 2600 MHz started in 2012/3 on all operators and is available for prepaid without surcharges in the major towns. Lately, it was added by 1800 MHz on all three providers. Additionally many operators also operate TD-LTE networks in the Moscow region, these are often 2600 MHz but instead of FDD-LTE (Band 7) they are on 2600 MHz TD-LTE Band 38. Tele2's LTE (TD-LTE) is on 2300 MHz Band 40. If you are looking for 4G/LTE make sure you device supports the frequency bands. See information on each provider for details on what bands they use. There are 5 national mobile operators active in Russia: *'MegaFon' (МегаФон) *'MTS' (MTC) *'Beeline' (Билайн), owned by VimpelCom group (controlled by Mr. Fridman) *'Tele2' (Теле2), owned and controlled by Rostelecom *'Yota' (Йота), joint venture with MegaFon MegaFon has the best nationwide coverage and good speeds in cities at highest prices. It is consided by many as the premier network in the country and the only one to cover all 83 regions. MTS is at present the biggest operator with more than 100 million customers and licenses in 83 regions of the country. Beeline is 3rd nationwide operator working in 78 regions. Popular for calling to CIS countries. Tele2 and Rostelecom are building a fourth network active in 60 regions and merged into a joint venture in 2014. Yota is a virtual operator (MVNO) which is a 100% subsidiary of MegaFon, it uses MegaFon's radio access network but a separate switching and billing system. Yota's main point is fully unlimited data traffic but with some restrictions such as blocked P2P networks or tethering. Although the network is the same, you may not have access to LTE in some regions where Yota SIM cards are not sold, unlike MegaFon subscribers who would (this is due to license restrictions). In 2014 the Crimean Peninsula became part of the Russian Federation. Different network providers operate in this region. For more details refer to a special article about this territory. 'Buying a SIM card' There are four different ways of buying a SIM card in Russia: the official, the semi-offical and two unofficial. *In the official dealer shops, you will need to present your passport (containing the visa and the entry stamp) and the "invitation" or a certificate of your registered place to stay to get a SIM card. A foreign passport will usually work, but some dealers do not know how to deal with a foreign passport. This way is recommended if you have limited knowledge of Russian and need at least some help with setting up. *Some electronic or cell phone shops will also set you up skipping some paper work. They might be easier to deal with but charge you a commission of 10-20% for their work. This is especially recommended, if you don't speak Russian and find someone who speaks English. *Another option is buying a SIM card in a kiosk or at the subway entrance and some railway stations. This is illegal way according to Russian law, but it is still popular. The card usually costs 100...200 RUR and some of that sum appears as a credits on the account balance. Neither ID nor any other of your documents required, these cards are pre-activated and already registered to someone's (possibly fictional) name. The worst that can happen - the sudden block (ban) and you loose your 100 RUR. Usually it's OK though. There will be no support, neither in English, nor in Russian. You cannot replace (restore) such cards in case of loss, damage or ban. *You can order a SIM card on eBay (here, here or search for one of the operators in the "Cellphone SIM Cards" section) or at other websites (like this one). They may help you with English-speaking support, delivery and registration. But you will pay some surcharge for this service: SIM card with 100 RUR balance will cost you 9..11$ / 9 € or more. 'MegaFon' (МегаФон) MegaFon (owned by TeliaSonera group) is one of 3 biggest Russian mobile operators. Many users consider Megafon the best network in Russia for its nationwide coverage and high Internet speed. However, the actual speed can vary due to overcrowding. MegaFon was the first who started 3G (on 2100 and 900 MHz) and 4G/LTE network in Russia. This is the only network that is available in every region of the country (coverage map). Their LTE is mostly on 2600 MHz in 72 regions in 2016. 800 MHz and 1800 MHz exist too, but have very limited coverage and are unlikely to be seen. It considers itself as market leader, but it has the highest rates of all operators. The following prices are given for Moscow region and can be lower in other regions. General information * All SIM cards are valid for 45 days only, since last usage (usage is making any paid call or sending an outgoing SMS message). After 45 days of inactivity your card will be blocked without any chance to restore it. There is no way to see, how much days are remaining. You will get only one notice by SMS message (in Russian) in 3 days before final expiration. To save your number and balance, just make a call or send a text message (SMS) at least once in 45 days. * To recharge online by credit card or via PayPal, you can use a 3rd party agency like this service. Most EU, US and CIS countries cards are accepted. They will charge an additional fee for it. * To check your account balance, dial *100# and get the balance on the screen for free. * Correct Internet settings (APN, login and password) are not required. It works with any settings. 'Availability' Their SIM cards is available at MegaFon branded offices ("салон") (location map). This way you need an official ID (a passport, sometimes with valid visa or migratory card). But you can also buy a pre-activated SIM card in a kiosk or at the subway entrance. This way you don't need an ID, it costs around 100 Rub. (same price at a mobile shop), is pre-activated and has some credit. You can buy a SIM card online like here for a surchage, but delivery is included. You'll receive a new, ready-to-use, correctly activated and registered SIM card for 700 Rub. compared to 100 Rub. in Russia. They offer different prepaid plans without a monthly base fee, called: * Switch to ZERO (Переходи на НОЛЬ), * Everything is easy (Все просто), * Around the world (Вокруг света), * Warm Welcome''' (Тёплый приём). '''Warm Welcome prepaid plan (Тёплый приём) Good solution for international calls. New SIM card price is 200 RUR. Calls to other MegaFon subscribers of same plan and same region are free (limited to 100 min/day). Calls to other phones in Moscow 2.5 RUR / min and outside within Russia 8.5 RUR / min. Calls to the CIS countries 5-10 RUR / min and SMS for 2.5-5 RUR per message, just to give you an impression. For data, Internet package "Internet XS" is automatically activated by default. It gives you 70 MB per day valid only in domestic region (Moscow area) for 30 days. Outside of domestic region internet usage is expensive by default (10 RUR/MB). So change it to one of their bigger packages. Around the World prepaid plan (Вокруг света) This is probably the best MegaFon plan in Moscow region for visiting foreigners. There is no monthly fee, pure pay-as-you-go. This is the only plan that has no roaming charges inside the whole country: all incoming calls are always free, all outgoing calls from anywhere in Russia to any number in Russia are 3 RUR per min (while inside Moscow - all local calls are 1.8 RUR / min). So e.g. when traveling from Moscow to St.Petersburg you won't be ripped off. If you want to use mobile internet, you still need to activate a separate data package (see below), and you should ask the assistant to remove any foisted paid options/features (there are many) that can eat your balance in a couple of days. This plan provides the best price among Russian operators in international roaming outside Russia for 13-19 RUR/min in major countries. 'MegaFon Online data only plan (МегаФон-Онлайн)' MegaFon sells a data-SIM mainly for tablets or modems. It is called "MegaFon Online" (МегаФон-Онлайн). Set-up price is 200 RUR and any regular SIM can be switched to this plan by typing *510*1#. Its only benefit is a better default data rate with 1.90 RUR per MB (with hourly rounding to 150 KB)! So you should better buy a data pack. Data packs can be attached to any other plan. This plan also allows calling and texting, but the price for all calls is bad. It's a good idea to choose any other plan in many cases instead. 'Data feature packages' For all plans the same data packs are available. MegaFon offers only one daily pack: *Internet 24 (Интернет 24): 200 MB, valid for 24 hours, daily fee 24 RUR, speed throttled to 3 Mbps. Activation: *105*264#, deactivation: *105*264*0#. This pack is national, overuse (after first 200 MB) is charged at 0.5 RUR / MB. This pack is self-renewing, to stop it, dial deactivation sequence *105*264*0#. All packages have full 4G/LTE speed where available. Dial *925# to check remaining data volume. 'More info' *APN: internet *All given prices are valid for Moscow only, other rates may apply in other regions. *Basic website in English *Extended website in Russian only 'MTS' (MTC) MTS (or MTC in Russian, stands for Mobile TeleSystems, "Мобильные ТелеСистемы") is the biggest mobile provider in Russia by the number of subscribers. It's available in most regions of the country and gives good speeds at somewhat lower prices than MegaFon (coverage map). There are some plans and bundles that work even on the Crimea peninsula on Win Mobile The prices below are given for the Moscow region. 3G is on 2100 MHz and 900 MHz. LTE is on 2600 MHz in the form of both FDD-LTE and TDD-LTE (on bands 7 and 38) and on 800 and 1800 MHz. 4G/LTE coverage has reached all 83 regions where MTS operates in 2016. 55% is on 1800 MHz, the others on 800 and 2600 MHz. General information * SIM card expires after 6 months (180 days) of inactivity. To extend this term, just use it - make a call or write a text message (easiest way). There is no way to see, how many days remaining. * To check your account balance, dial *100# or #100# for free. To check last 5 charges in 3 days dial *152*1# * Customer center support: 0890 (from MTS phone free), +78002500890 (from all Russian phone is free), +74957660166 (For international calls) * Correct internet settings (APN, login and password) are not required. It works with any settings. * MTS is associated with Vodafone, Vodafone is also their favorite roaming partner. Nevertheless, MTS roaming prices in foreign countries are very high. 'Availability' SIM cards are available in mini- or micro size at their branded stores (shop locations). You can also find them at cellphone shops, dealers, or in other electronics shops. NanoSIM cards are rare enough, even in official dealer shops, but there is no problem to cut it, just ask the seller. You can buy the following starter packs: * Their standard prepaid voice and data SIM cards, like "Super MTS" ("Супер МТС") plan for 100 RUR or "Red Energy" for 150 RUR. Both differ in voice rates, but have very high default data rate of 9.90 RUR per MB. So it's better to add data packages or choose another plan. * New Smart series SIM card (from 300 RUR for Smart Mini to 1500 RUR for Smart Top pack) with combined packages. * Special data SIM cards called "Connect-4" ("МТС Коннект-4"). Start up price is 700 RUR. You can use this sum as account credits or activate an Internet-Maxi option (see below). Also you can order some MTS SIM cards with free international delivery like here. Again, you will pay more than in Russian shop, but you will get prepared SIM card with a free delivery. Removing foisted options To avoid unnecessary charges, please ensure that all foisted paid options turned off. MTS often activates them without your permit - as a promo period, to let you try, or something else. Pay as you go plans (Линейка тарифов без абонентской платы) Pay as you go plans has no monthly fee. You will pay only for used services (per each minute of call, per each SMS, per each MB of mobile data): * Super MTS (Супер МТС): '''Probably the best voice plan available for time-to-time calling. No monthly fee. Main advantage of this plan are 20 mins of free outgoing calls to other MTS numbers of same region per day and most of Moscow landline numbers. You can activate additional pack of minutes which increases your local MTS and Moscow landline minutes to 100 and provides 100 minutes per day to MTS or another regions with pack '''Call free to MTS Russia 100 (Звони бесплатно на МТС России). '''for 3.5 RUR daily Enable: *868#, Disable: *111*868*2# * 'Your country (Твоя Страна):'Good plan for calls to another regions of Russia, CIS ans some Asian countries. Useless for calling to another coutries. * '''Red Energy: '''1.6 RUR / min to all calls inside the region. * '''Per second (Посекундный): '''0.05 RUR per second to all calls inside the region. Red Energy looks more interesting. '''Data feature packs for pay as you go plans After activating or changing (if you don't have another data packs exept Minibit (МиниБИТ)) your plan to "Super MTS" (Супер МТС), "RED Energy", "Per Second" ("Посекундный"), "Your country" ("Твоя страна") you will have free 15 days of promo-period "BIT Smart/SuperBIT Smart" ("БИТ Smart"/"СуперБИТ Smart"). These packs will be disabled if you used in first 15 days less than 2MB of traffic. For activation SuperBIT Smart pack you have to use in 15 days promo-period 100MB in home region or 2MB in national roaming. For activation BIT Smart pack you have to use 2MB of traffic in home region in promo-period or deactivate SuperBIT Smart if you used too much traffic. And deactivate both options if you don't need any packs of the internet after promo. This packs can be activated on any normal voice plan ("Super MTS" or "Red Energy"), but not on the Smart series (change plan instead) or Connect-4 plan, because it has its own data packs (see below). *It will be charged 8 RUR daily for BIT (БИТ) and 14 RUR daily for SuperBIT (СуперБИТ), if you don't have enough balance for monthly charge. Remaining data volume can be checked by dialing *217#. Daily data is counted from 3am to 3am. Smart plan (линейка тарифов Smart) Smart series offers you a bunch of combo-pack plans with a monthly fee, where calls, SMS and data are included. Often it's a better choice than adding a data pack to regular voice plan. Big advantage of this plans is their nationwide availability (valid in all regions, not only in domestic area). MTS Smart series is valid even in Crimea region and Sevastopol. It may be the best option for smartphone use. Monthly fee is deducted from your account balance at the moment of plan activation. The next debit will be exactly 30 days after the date of activation. If your account balance is not sufficient for next monthly fee, all services (voice and data) will be temporarily suspended. To unblock, recharge your account. These plans are only for smartphones and tablets usage. Using them in modems or mobile routers is prohibited with a warning message displayed. MTS detects most used modems and routers by their IMEI number and blocks the mobile data usage in such devices. However, tethering is not blocked and confirmed as usable on this plans. To check the remaining data, SMS and minutes, dial *100*1#'. '''To check balance, dial *100#. '''Connect-4 data plan (МТС Коннект-4)' This plan is designed special for mobile data. It allows calling and texting, but rates for calls are the worst possible. Main advantage of this plan is lower default data rate of 1.5 RUR per MB. This rate is valid nationwide. Also this plan has a different set of data bundles (see below). You can use this plan with any device, including smartphones (but why?), tablets and modems / routers without any limits. Warning: all following Internet Packs are valid only in a domestic region (like the Moscow area). Trying to use it outside of domestic region leads you to additional 50 RUR per day surcharge until you return to your domestic region or turn the option off. So, if you want to use MTS Internet not only in Moscow, better choose Smart series plan or SuperBIT option instead of this. Remaining data volume can be checked by dialing *217#, balance check is *100#. 'More info' *APN: internet.mts.ru *Tethering is officially allowed *Extended website (in Russian): http://www.mts.ru/ *Basic website (in English): http://www.mtsgsm.com/ 'Beeline (Билайн)' Beeline is the 3rd operator in the country at the moment. It is owned by Vimpelcom Ltd.. Beeline works in almost all regions of Russia, their 3G coverage is concentrated in populated places, but still limited in rural areas. 4G/LTE coverage is available in 246 cities in 58 regions covering roughly half of the Russian population in 2016. In some regions they have roaming agreements with MTS. Check the coverage map: there are still some black spots mainly at the far east (coverage map). Nowadays, Beeline's 2G network is sensibly degraded. There are some voice calls clarity and data transfer speed issues, related to the signal strength and coverage. However, this operator provides good rates for international calling, mainly to CIS countries where Beeline partner networks are available. Prices below are given for Moscow region. For 4G/LTE access, make sure your device supports Beeline's LTE bands (on 2600, 1800 and 800 MHz). General information All SIM cards are valid for 4 months (120 days) since the date of last usage (making a paid call or sending a text message). There is no way to see how many days remaining. To prevent blocking and save your number, you should make any paid action at least once in 4 months - write a text message or make an outgoing call. Writing a text to yourself is the easiest way. You can recharge your number with your credit card or via PayPal using 3rd part top-up agencies like this service for a surcharge. Lots of EU, US, UK and CIS countries credit cards accepted (Visa or MasterCard). To check your balance, dial *102#. The balance is displayed on your phone screen. On some plans the more common combination *100# also works. This is a free request. 'Availability' Just get any prepaid SIM card (you can buy it at any cellphone shops, which are plenty in big cities like Euroset, Sviaznoy and many other) for a start up price of about 100-200 RUR without any preloaded credit. Some shops may charge you additional 10-20% commission, but they will help you to register your SIM card. You can get one of their many prepaid plans: * Zero doubts (Ноль сомнений) * Welcome! (Добро пожаловать) * per Second (Посекундный) * Signal (Сигнал) for managing smart devices like alarms or GPS * All! (Все!), combo plan with monthly fee and allowances You need to activate the new SIM by typing *101*1111#. Default data rate is 10-12 RUR per MB nationwide on all basic prepaid plans. Zero doubts (Ноль сомнений) This is the most common and widely used Beeline prepaid plan for using voice and data. Nothing included except an initial account balance (in most often cases of 100 RUR). This plan is good for calling to other Beeline numbers. Welcome! (Добро пожаловать) This is a very popular plan for visitors of Moscow. This plan offers exceptionally good prices for international calling to other, mostly CIS countries. where Beeline partner networks are available: 'Data feature packs ' To use mobile data, you should choose a data feature pack. Beeline internet packages are called Highway (Хайвей) and can be attached to any regular prepaid plan. You can select daily or monthly internet packs. Usually monthly packs are more profitable. Internet packages are valid nationwide except on the Crimea and in some far eastern regions. After using the data volume included, speed will be throttled to 64 Kbps until the end of the day. Daily packs are self-recurring, there is no need to activate it again next day. So, when do you no longer need it, you should de-activate the option manually by dialing the correct sequence. Speed is up to 4G/LTE where available. Packages renew themselves automatically after one month, if not deactivated. Internet packages are valid nationwide except on the Crimea and in some far eastern regions. When included data volume is used up, you can add some extra packages: * 1 GB: 250 RUR, activation: *115*121# * 5 GB: 400 RUR, activation: *115*122# This add-on is only valid for the rest of the billing cycle of the Highway package. Combo plan All! (Все!) Like MTS Beeline has a monthly combo plan with included allowances of voice calls, SMS and data: You can activate a plan online on your account, by calling customer support (in English too) or going to a shop. At a Beeline store be sure to get a prepaid (предоплата), not 'a postpaid (постоплата) plan that sales agents may try to sell to you. Watch out, as both plan types bear the same name and like in English both words look similar. You can activate a number of up to 5 devices or SIM cards on the same plan and account. But this is not recommended for travellers, as it may take some time. Beeline's All plans auto-renew after 30 days. When data volume is used up, the "auto-renewal rate" will be charged: 70 MB for 20 RUR. In this case it may be better to add a Highway pack or one of their add-ons (see above) for extra data. 'More info *APN: internet.beeline.ru *Password and username: beeline *English-speaking customer service: 0511 *Basic website in English *Extended website in Russian 'Tele2 / Rostelecom' (Теле2, Ростелеком) In 2014 Swedish Tele2 group ceased all operations in Russia and sold their brand and network to state-owned Rostelecom, that used to be the 4th largest provider in the country. The name Rostelecom has been dropped and the new company will use the Tele2 brand. Also Rostelecom merged its own regional networks (very small regional operators like NCC-Volga (Nizhniy Novgorod and Volga Region Celluar Network)) in some regions to one network under Tele2 brand. It operates in about 59 regions of Russia (written in Latin letters here). So their coverage is still very patchy (coverage map) as they don't have licenses for some areas. Do not mix up with Swedish Tele2, they are not partners anymore. All "partnership discount roaming agreements" with European Tele2 networks are no more valid. Tele2's 4G/LTE is on the rare 2300 MHz frequency (Band 40, TD-LTE), which is not as common as 2600 MHz (Band 7) and 800 MHz (Band 20). There is a notable "black spot" in the European part of Russia: no 2G (GPRS/EDGE) coverage of Tele2 in Moscow!' '''Tele2 started to work in Moscow in October 2015. They decided to build only a 3G/4G network here and there is no roaming on other 2G networks and no future plans for 2G coverage (GSM 900/1800) within Moscow area. With a 90% coverage, there are still some coverage gaps in Moscow. If you try to use a Tele2 SIM card from another region in Moscow now, it will go to roaming, registering in 3G/4G network of Tele2 or in 2G with other networks, but for Moscow regional users only native Tele2 3G/4G network is available. 'Availability' There are some small Tele2 branded retail shops. You can buy Tele2 SIM cards in their retail stores, at the distribution points in some malls and at the railway stations, or using their online store with free delivery to a local address. You can arrange a pick up point or use the free delivery service within the city (Moscow and St. Petersburg) in a max. of 2 days. Independent dealers resell their SIM cards in electronic or cell phone shops for a small surcharge. Start up price is 100-500 RUR depending on number. 'Prepaid plans' Their different monthly prepaid plans have different "colors" as their name. You can change the plan to another one any time for free. Plans for Moscow and for St. Petersburg are different! Do not mix up. After using all data in the Black series, speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. All packages auto-renew if not disabled after first 30 days. Check consumption of the packages by *155*0# '''Data feature packages' If you do not want to use "Black" series combined plans, you can add a special internet pack for the other plans. All data packs are valid in all Tele2 regions. They have two daily options: * "Internet from Phone" (Интернет с телефона): ** in Moscow: 75 MB per day for 5 RUR ** in St. Petersburg: 100 MB per day for 5.50 RUR Activation is by code *155*151# and deactivation by *155*150#. Every activation costs a 10 RUR set-up fee, while deactivation is free. To check how much of your data pack remains available, dial *155*15# * "Network day" (День в сети): Terms are the same in Moscow and St.Petersburg: 250 MB of data per day for 15 RUR daily fee. After using the amount included, the speed will be limited to 64 kbps. For activation: dial *155*161#, for deactivation dial *155*160#. To check how much Mb of data pack remains available, dial *155*16#. And there are also some monthly data packages: After using the included volume, speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. All packages auto-renew if not disabled after 30 days. To check how much MB of data pack remains, dial *155*021# 'More info' *APN: internet.tele2.ru *Website in Russian *Support phone +7(812)989-00-22 for St.Petersburg, +7(495)979-76-11 for Moscow 'Yota '(Йота) Before 2014 Yota provided internet access via modem based devices. After being acquired by MegaFon it was relaunched as a voice operator providing voice calls on GSM 900 and 1800 MHz band and LTE 4G data on 2600 MHz (band 7). As of 2016 it covers towns in 74 regions. It's the first operator in Russia providing fixed prices across all regions. But still they charge different prices depending where you buy their SIM card. The operator is targeting people living in urban cities using smartphones, tablets or modems, but is not recommended for traveling through the country. Availability Their SIM card is available for purchase online , via application (iOS, Android) or at offline sales points. The SIM card is provided for free, without any credit loaded. Three sizes are available: standard, micro, nano. In Moscow and St. Petersburg the card can be delivered to your address for free. You will need a valid local or international passport or any other ID to obtain the card. Activation is automatic, you should insert the card and turn on the mobile data. Balance can be topped up by credit card, by mobile app or on the website. For smartphones ''' They are prepaid plans with a monthly fee and an included internet combo pack. The exact price depends on the region where the card is obtained. E.g. in Moscow it's 440 Rub. per month and 340 Rub. per month in St. Petersburg. In other regions it costs slightly less. Their application allows to see remaining minutes, account balance, top-up and chat with support (in Russian). The monthly fee includes unlimited data at full speed, free incoming calls, unlimited voice calls Yota to Yota and 100 (300 in Moscow) minutes per month for calls to any other Russian phone. What they hide in their T&Cs: They prevent the usage of their smartphone SIM cards in tablets or modems. When detected, speed drops down to 128 kbps. '''For tablets However, they offer special SIM cards for tablets: data-only cards. The price is according to the max.speed. For unlimited use for a month in Moscow it's 390 Rub. for up to 500 kbps, 550 Rub for up to 2 Mbps and 650 Rub. at full speed. In St. Petersburg it's 240 Rub at max. 320 Kbps, 330 Rub at max. 2.1 Mbps and 690 Rub. at max speed. In other regions, it can be even lower. Data is always valid nationwide. For modems To be used at a laptop, they offer USB dongles starting at 1490 Rub. But you can bring your own too. They have three time periods: * 2 hours at max. speed: 50 Rub. * 24 hours at max. speed: 150 Rub. * 30 days: ranging from free @ 64 kbit/s, 400 Rub @ 512 kbit/s, 600 Rub. @ 1 Mbit/s, 750 Rub @ 2.1 Mbit, 900 Rub. @ max. 4G/LTE speed. Tethering Another SIM card limitation is that Yota prohibits tethering. If you switch on tethering, the speed drops to 128 kbps. The operator determines that tethering is on via TTL, on source device it is usually 64, on destination it's 63. The workaround to use tethering is to decrement default TTL on source device, e.g. for Android 4.4+: "sysctl -w /proc/sys/net/ipv4/ip_default_ttl=63". More info *APN: internet.yota *Support is provided in Russian and maybe English via their app, by texting free SMS to 0999, by sending an email to mail@yota.ru or through social media: twitterfacebookvk * Website in Russian: http://www.yota.ru Category:Beeline Category:MTS Category:MegaFon Category:Tele2 Category:Yota